I just needed a little change
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- "I just needed a little change," she said as the two boys stared at her with open mouths. They heard her the first time, but they didn't know she meant THIS!


**Title:** "I just needed a little change"  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** None  
**Summery:** "I just needed a little change," she said as the two boys stared at her with open mouths. They heard her the first time, but they didn't know she meant THIS!  
**Author Note:** Just a little something that my mind wouldn't let me let go off. Sakura isn't my favorite character; she's not even in the top ten. But I thought this would be a break from the boring turn my life has made.

* * *

The sun was shinning down on the two boys, as they lay in the training field. The blonde of the two was snoozing quietly while the darker haired boy drew in a notebook. In reality, they were waiting for their sensei and the last member of their team. Both boys knew that today was the day that Kakashi was returning as the active sensei to Team Seven. They were going to under go his "bell" test to see how they worked as a team. But typical for Kakashi, he was late. What wasn't typical was their pink haired female teammate was late.

Two days before, Sakura Haruno had demanded that she needed changes. A week and a half after seeing Sasuke Uchiha again and she had snapped at every male who would dare come within five feet of her. The only male that seemed to miss her wrath was the blonde who was currently sleeping peacefully in the sun. He had just agreed with the angry pink haired girl and had skipped off home. He had shown up today for training in a completely new outfit. Sai, who had been sitting and getting pissed off that his teammates and sensei had not shown up at 5am like he was told to, had almost let himself drool. The tight ninja issued shorts clung to the blonde's thighs, while his pale orange shirt stretched just right over his chest. The blonde had apologized for forgetting to tell Sai about how late Kakashi could actually get, and shared with him some of the sub that he had brought for lunch.

Sai had told Naruto that he wasn't mad, though he told himself that it was because of the tight clothes Naruto was wearing and that his brain couldn't process anything accept the clothes. The blonde had accepted that and had finished his food before curling up in a spot of sunlight and going to sleep. Sai had for the first half an hour watching the blonde, before he had sat leaning his back against one of the training posts. He then started to draw the sleeping blonde.

Neither boy had long to wait, a high pitched yell had called out to them, waking Naruto up and startling most of the birds in the near by trees. Naruto sat up rubbing at his eyes before running a hand through his messy blonde hair. He was glaring sleepily at the pink haired girl for a moment before a gasp escaped his lips.

Sakura had indeed changed, his pink hair had been dyed a darker pink with the under layers dyed black. It was also styled into two high messy ponytails, each one tied with bright baby blue thick ribbon. Her outfit had been changed too. A pair of tight ninja shorts hugged her bottom, as a long tight light blue tube top stopped right at her belt line. Her headband had been sewed into the top of the tube top, as her arms were bandaged completely from fingertip to shoulder blade. Her legs were also bandages up to her knee where two baby blue knee guards rested. And on her feet rested black ninja sandals.

The two boys were stunned as she turned around and then placed her hands on her hips. Behind her, Kakashi had just appeared. Even though his face was covered, his one visible eye widened as he took in Sakura's new look. He cleared his throat and she turned around to glare at him.

"Well this is a nice surprise. I know you missed me but changing your looks completely, just for me?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as Naruto jumped to his feet and pulled on his new black trench coat. Sai tucked his drawing book away and dusted off his pants, while Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually sensei… I just needed a change."

Without another word all three of the men present, sweat dropped as Sakura looked at them blinking her eyes cutely.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this completely sucks... Just thought I'd write it to get rid of some boredum! Oh and in my profile you can find the link to what Naruto looks like... Have to get my friend to draw Sakura though. 


End file.
